


Education

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [125]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously in Good Quality, Bro finds out that the twins aren’t quite prepared for the life style that they are entering and want to explore more. He is quite willing to be their guide but first they need some foundation and he has plenty of wisdom to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

He kinda hates himself when he has to haul all of the bags up the stairs to the apartment. He thinks he might have bought too much stuff, but he needs all of it. Yes, it’s at least five projects worth, but he’s working on all of them. For the most part. Still, by floor seven the bag handles are starting to cut into his hands.

Finally he gets up to the apartment and staggers around the door as he tries to get the keys out of his pocket without dropping everything. He gets through the door and just stares at the mess of the apartment. Empty bags and packaging is all strewn about. Can’t anyone keep their stuff clean? He just rolls his eyes until he takes a closer look at what the packaging contained, a couple of the items only a little distance away.

He sees a collar but not a dog. He’s pretty sure that Bro and Dave wouldn’t buy a dog without him. Or without D’s permission. And he’s pretty sure that D would want to pick out the dog first. But he’s even more sure that the apartment lease doesn’t allow pets and a dog would be a pet. And a big dog by the size of the collar.

Then he sees what he’s pretty sure are handcuffs which makes him reevaluate the collar.

Moving on there’s what looks like a spreader bar, according to his research, and a massive bag of lube. Multiple lubes. Bottles and bottles of lube. A scary amount of lube. Just open and sitting out on the floor. It’s certainly a change.

Then his eyes trail up to the two naked guys laying together on the couch. That definitely is a change. But one he doesn’t mind. Dave looks cute in Bro’s arms. As Dirk thinks about it, he finds he’s not jealous. He tries to figure out why but that requires more brain power than is currently allowed, as blood is flowing to his dick.

“You guys look like you had more fun with your shopping trip than I did,” he comments.

“Well put your shit down and join the fun,” Bro rumbles back.

“Are you even up for round two, old man?”

“I could just beat your ass.”

“Dave’s the one who likes the spanking.”

“So, I’ve heard. Which reminds me, we need to have a talk.”

Well that doesn’t sound good. “Uh...”

“He wants to talk about sex,” Dave sleepily replies. “So you can do the fun with us.”

“Do the fun?”

“Excuse him, he’s still a bit in subspace.”

“Sub what?”

“Exactly. Talk. Go put your stuff up and get dinner ordered from somewhere. And then we’ll talk.”

The strain of the plastic bag handles digging into his hands come back into focus. “Yeah, alright. I can do that. We’re getting Thai. And you’re getting pants on. If we’re going to have a ‘serious’ conversation about sex, everyone has to have pants.”

He carries his robotic stuff and heads to the bedroom as the two of them start to untangle. He takes his time putting everything away which gives them time to shower apparently. He orders their usual from the local Thai place. Then he heads back to the main room and starts cleaning up the packaging from the others’ crap. A cleaner area will make it easier for him to think.

Eventually the other two do leave the shower and put on pants and even shirts. Must be a hella serious conversation. It’s delayed however when the Thai arrives and everyone’s mouth is too full to talk. Dirk still occasionally looks over at the pile of ‘toys’ that he’s cleaned up. He could definitely see himself use some of them on Dave. He’s not sure if Bro would want to use them on him, or if he would even like that.

“So what are his kinks?” Bro asks as he nudges Dave while looking at Dirk to make his intentions clear.

“Oh that’s easy,” Dave waves around his chop sticks. “Fucking in public and being in control. Top two.”

“So you’re an exhibitionistic dom,” Bro comments as Dirk’s cheeks heat up.

“I guess? Never really looked for labels.”

“Well ya don’t need labels, but it certainly helps when matchin’ shit up. Like dominants go with submissives. Sadists go with masochists. Share kinks so that ya can both enjoy stuff. Or when I say both, I mean all. If group shit is your thing. Ain’t judgin’. In fact, no judgin’ is a pretty fuckin’ big rule. If ya don’t like, ya politely decline but ya don’t shame for shit. Only assholes do that. Only call someone out if shit’s dealing with minors, exposure to minors, dangerous, or screwin’ with consent.”

Dirk’s actually a bit surprised at how formal this shit is with Bro. The ‘talk’ when it happened was a joke until the twins went to D to get things straightened out. Both boys set their boxes aside and settle in to listen.

“Consent in itself is like a whole topic. The most important topic. Really, the only topic that makes a lick of difference. If there is no consent, there is no sex. If there is no consent, there is no touching. No if, ands, or buts. Absolutely no if, ands, or buts. Drugs and alcohol influence do not mean yes. Silence is not a yes. Maybe is not a yes. Ya need a clear and enthusiastic yes. Then and only then ya can start. The only way to get around that would be somethin’ set up before hand where ya talk shit out first. Anythin’ else will get your ass kicked and kicked out. I ain’t housin’ a rapist. And ain’t gonna pretty up that term. No consent equals rape. Ya got that?”

Both boys nod.

“Gotta hear ya. What d’ya need before ya fuck ‘round?”

“Consent.”

“What kinda consent?”

“Clear and enthusiastic consent,” they say together.

“Good. Also, if your partner or partners ask ya to stop in the middle, no matter how fuckin’ close ya are to nuttin’, ya gotta stop. Gotta stop. Again, absolutely no ifs, ands, or buts. Now, ya can have different stages of stop if again ya set it up before hand. Fake rape scenarios can be a thing. Not quite my thing, but it is an example, and pretty much the only example of when no doesn’t mean no. But ya need an alternative to no. Safewords. Davey tells me that ya two didn’t have those.”

“Uh...” Dirk looks away.

“That’s okay. No or stop usually works. Or what did ya say, Davey, somethin’ like kick him in the face?”

Dave nods.

“Yeah, well that’s good and all but not great. I recommend y’all start usin’ the strife words. Y’all haven’t had to use them recently. Y’all remember them right?”

“Pineapple, Bioshock, Alchemist, Eggplant,” the two of them recite together. Like they hadn’t had to recite that every day back when they started strifing with their guardians.

“Good. Pineapple is a panic stop. Only to be used for emergencies. That’s a all hands on deck, full stop, fix what the fuck is wrong because somethin’ has fucked the fuck up. Think about using this one before ya use it, but don’t ever feel like ya can’t use it. No one here is gonna shame ya for it. If ya find someone who does shame ya, get the fuck outta there. Ain’t worth it. Ain’t safe. Sex needs to be safe, consenual, and fuckin’ fun. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Sometimes fun means pushin’ limits. That’s why safewords are important. So Dirk’s a dom and Dave’s a sub. Kinda go together. I’m usually on the dom side of things too. That doesn’t mean we are always in control and tell people what to do the whole time. That’s abusive. It’s about trust. Trust is the number one over anything else. It’s a dialog of trust between the dom and sub. The dom does have control over the sub, over the situation, but it’s given by the sub. It’s a trust fall type of thin’ between the two, or group- Ya know what, I’m just gonna talk about two. Group shit implied.”

The boys giggle a little as Bro interrupts himself.

“So it’s a dialog. Both parties bring shit to the table to try. Sometimes it’s gonna push the sub, sometimes it’s gonna be really inside their boundaries. Ya got the usual shit like edgin’ and punishments which will test the control of the sub. A bit of the dom too. Punishments should never be real or severe. They should be over shit like sounds and movement and comin’ too soon, not like fuckin’ somethin’ up. And definitely not done in anger. If you’re angry, go away, cool down, and then come back to the scene. While fuckin’ tellin’ your sub what’s goin’ on.”

He stretches a little as he composes his next thoughts. “Doms are there like parents are there. Ignorin’ the incestuous shit. Well actually...” He waves his hands to indicate their current situation. “But anyways, they are in charge but they are there to take care of their sub. The dialog is about bringin’ shit to the table to make both parties happy. Again, not everyone is gonna like everythin’, but be open to tryin’ stuff once. Unless it’s an absolute no, involves minors, or is dangerous without risk assessment. Dangerous ain’t bad, but ya gotta moderate it. The dom’s gotta watch it. But it’s between the two of them to come up with somethin’ together.

“The dom usually controls the scene ‘cause of their obvious personality. Like Dirk and I. Some surprise ya. Those are fun,” his lips curl up in a smirk as he remembers an example. “But even if the dom is in charge of the scene and brings everythin’ to the scene, the sub still has the choice to step back. A sub is never obligated to their dom. Never. Well, they are obligated to communicate. They don’t have to tell everything but they have to tell enough. The dom is obligated to take care of their sub, especially after a scene. But we’ll talk aftercare later. But taking care of their sub and communication again. And fuckin’ listenin’ to safewords. I’ve had to bash a couple creepy doms over that. And make sure your sub can use safewords. Stop the scene if they get too far gone or can’t respond. Again, fuckin’ safety.”

Bro looks over at the two boys and they are leaning in and listening to him instead of gazing off into the far distance as they do sometimes when he starts lecturing. That usually gets a smuppet thrown in their face but it seems like they are safe from plush asses this time. Apparently he just needs to make his lectures about sex next time.

“So those are the middle two letters. Pretty straight forward stuff. Most of it is experiential and will be worked out between your partner and you. Dave and Dirk. Dave and me. And we’ll even come to find somethin’ between us, Dirk. I’ll teach ya how to bottom like a bitch.” That gets Dirk’s eyes rolling a little bit. “Not that all subs are bottoms and all doms are tops. Ya can obviously dom from the bottom and vice versa. It’s open to anythin’. Masochist and sadist relationships are the same. There is the common way of having the sadist and the dominant in the relationship to be the same, but it’s not a steadfast rule. And being a sadist and a dominant are not the same things. I tend to enjoy watching my sub squirm a bit more under my control. But I don’t hurt to just inflict pain. I do it because the other person enjoys it. Davey, you’ve mentioned that.” Dave nods as his cheeks blush. “So I’ll definitely work a little bit of that into our scenes. What ‘bout ya, Dirky?”

“Not really? I mean, yeah I get what you mean about Dave squirming. But it’s not like I get off on it. I’d rather just tell him what to do and have him follow it. I don’t like seeing too many bruises or red on Dave.”

“Guess we don’t share that streak. And that’s alright. Y’all can still have hells of fun. Ya can leave me as much of sweet Dave’s pure and innocent body-” that gets soft snorts from the both of them, “-to play with and ya can boss him ‘round as much as ya like.

“The trick with involvin’ pain is that there are very strict limits. The body can only take so much damage. And it’s not just damage inflicted at the time, but shit can happen over time. So ya gotta watch what happens if ya decide to push limits. And the objective is to stay away from permanent damage. Not gonna dismiss bloodplay as a thing but I’d rather not play with knives while naked. Especially around my junk. And ya gotta be hella sure ya know what you’re doin’. Even blunt force shit like spanking can fuck ya up. Work your way up and know your limits. Dave, ya said that ya don’t like scratchin’ on your thighs, stick to that limit until you’re comfortable with it changin’. The sadist always needs to listen closely to their partner to know their boundaries and should also know medical boundaries too.

“Medical bullshit also shows up with bondage. There are a lotta things that ya gotta learn first and a lotta things that ya gotta watch out for too. Material is a big part of it,” he says as he throws a look at Dave and he fidgets in his seat. “Cheap material is more likely to break, be uncomfortable, and cause allergic reactions. Know the type of stuff that you’re gettin’. Leather, fur, rope, and cloth is good against skin. Don’t ever use metal against skin. Even handcuffs. Make sure nothin’ is too tight against skin. Two fingers should always be able to slide between the material and skin. Always ask if they are comfortable. Watch and feel for tinglin’ and discoloration. Don’t use narrow rope without windin’ multiple times. Thicker is better so that it doesn’t garrote your limbs and shit. Thicker is gonna make it harder to tie knots and cut off, but it balances well and ya keep shears around if you’re doin’ rope play.

“Absolutely no rope around the throat. Keep it to the shoulders and the back of the neck. If something slips up, get it off as fast as possible. And it is up to both parties to watch for that shit. Don’t bind both legs and arms, unless they are laying down. The one bein’ tied up has to be able to catch themselves. Try not to use too many pieces at once. It takes too long to put on, and too long to get off. Only do it under certain circumstances but make sure ya know how the pieces work together.

“Never bind yourself. Do a fuck ton of research and practice a lot before hand. If y’all wanna do a day of it, we’ll just tie knots until I give y’all shiny certificates of bondage mastery. Especially gonna teach ya how to build in quick releases in case of safeword. And ya safeword out if somethin’ changes, tightens, gets tingly, or ya feel anything uncomfortable. Don’t matter if you’re in the middle of a scene or not. Sex ain’t worth dyin’ over.”

“Bro, we get it about the safewords,” Dirk comments.

“Yeah, we’ll use them. We used them in strifes, we can do it for sex too,” Dave supports.

“Again, most of this shit is gonna come from experience and research,” Bro continues as if they hadn’t interrupted. “Always feel free to come to me and I’ll give ya the good resources. Don’t trust what the internet says. At least look it up on multiple sites that don’t get into a circle jerk of citin’ each other.”

“Like all of the ads on your websites?” Dave raises an eyebrow.

“Exactly not like that. And if ya don’t shut up, I’ll put ads up on your comic site,” Bro growls out.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me. Anyways, where was I?” he huffs out. “Pretty sure I covered all of the shit in bee dee es em. At least the shit that happens durin’ the fun. There’s a lot that happens before and after. I’ve mentioned communication and it deserves mentionin’ it ‘gain. There should nearly always be conversation leading up to the fun bits. Ya can have the conversation way in advance but always have it. Especially when tryin’ new stuff. Ya don’t hafta to like what is offered but it’s usually worth a shot to give it a chance ‘cause ya might not always know everythin’ that ya do or don’t like. And there are some pretty weird and pretty specific shit out there. Even within a kink, there can be details that work or don’t work. Ya gotta be clear about all of that with your partner. Don’t hide somethin’ if ya don’t like it or start to feel uncomfortable. Mention somethin’, talk about it before it gets to pineapple level of emergency, ya hear? Safewords are there to keep ya safe, but they shouldn’t be used all the time. Speakin’ of safewords again because I ain’t droppin’ that topic and will beat it into your hides if we have to-”

“Kinky.”

“Only if ya like it, Davey, but it was on your short list wasn’t it? But shut up. Ask your partner for their safewords. Make sure they know they can use them. If you’re gagged or something, come up with alternatives like holding onto a ball or bells or keys or knocking or some sort of hand signal. Because with as kinky as ya sound, Davey, you’re gonna get into that position a lot. Make sure everyone on scene knows what to look for.

“It’s also good thing to keep a mental or physical list of what ya do like, what ya don’t like, and what limits ya have so that ya can share that kind of detail with your partner. I ran through some with Davey before we started. We can work on your kink list too, Dirk. It don’t gotta be as long as mine. Ya can like as many or as few things as ya want. Get as colorful or as vanilla as ya like as long as ya keep your partner in consideration and ya don’t do anything dumb, illegal, or dangerous.

“Also in the prework, make sure you got everything that ya can need on hand. Ain’t very sexy to have to stop and get something in the middle. Always fucking have lube when you’re gonna do anything with the butt. And it helps with other parts too but the butt is prolly the most important. I don’t care how many fanfics you’ve read, always fuckin’ use lube. And not the cheap crappy stuff and not anything that ain’t meant to go in the butt. Ain’t worth it. Got ya a bit collection to get ya started. Get whatever works and keep it nearby. I don’t care if it’s in the futon, I already store shit in there.”

“We know. We’ve been sitting on it for years.”

“So fucking gross, Bro.”

“But hella convenient and sexy if ya can just pull it out and use it when ya need it. Same thing with condoms. They are hella good to use. Not hundred percent necessary but hella good when dealin’ with someone that ya don’t know their whole history, someone ya can knock up, or just to stay a bit cleaner. But that’s your own preference there. Just be careful about that shit. And make sure ya get a size that fits. Had this one dude with a condom that looked like it was about to castrate him. Not sexy. And don’t overestimate yourself. I might have a massive dong,” cue giggles, “But y’all are still growing. Get what fits. And get tested. Especially with group shit. If ya have multiple partners or heaven forbid someone cheats on ya, get tested. It ain’t embarrassin’. It’s safe.

“And,” he starts again as his brain keeps connecting dots, “keep safety shit around. I got a box of supplies in here. We’ll put together one for your room too. Keep it nearby and know how to use everything. Water, shears, first aid, shit like that. Keep it up to date and stocked. Y’all shouldn’t need it durin’ vanilla sex, but ya never know. Shit happens. And sometimes ya need it afterwards. Which is the next topic.”

Dave raises his hand.

“What the hell, this ain’t the classroom, Dave.”

“Whatever. Need a quick piss break.”

“Oh yeah, ya don’t like watersports.” Dirk makes a face at that too. “Good, ain’t nobody here like watersports. But yeah, go do your thing. I’m gettin’ a beer. We’re almost done, I promise.”

They take a break. Bro groans a little as he gets up from the couch to get his beer. Dirk winces as he finds one of his legs had fallen asleep. Dave just bounces his way to the bathroom to get that done. Bro brings a can of orange soda and a bottle of apple juice back with his beer and settles back down. He looks around at the room.

“Uh, thanks for cleaning up, Dirk.”

“Not a problem. I’m looking forward to learning how to use that stuff on Dave.”

“I can give you some first hand experience,” Bro smirks. “And ya can show me what you’ve found on how to make Dave squirm.”

“Deal.”

“Are you two talking about me?” Dave calls out from the other room.

“Just on how to make ya our li’l bitch.”

“Hot.” He comes back shortly and sits down next to Bro, cheering softly at the apple juice he finds.

“Alright, where were we?” Bro asks as he sips his beer.

“Well, we’ve covered a lot so far. Dom and sub, sadism and masochism, bondage, before sex stuff, lube, condoms...” Dirk trails off a little as he thinks about it. “What else is there?”

“These are the boys I’ve raised,” Bro shakes his head. “One of the most important parts. The stuff after sex. My boys ain’t gonna just have wham, bam, thank ya ma’am sex. Especially not with all of the other fuckin’ topics on that list. Not following through after a scene is right up there with abuse. It pretty much is abuse and if ya get into a situation that someone ditches ya after sex, they ain’t good for ya. Get yourself to someone who will take care of ya. Now Dirky, ya tend toward dominant like I do, which means we are obligated to take care of the sub. And usually we’ll be on the free end of the bondage. So it’s hella important ya listen to the how to on the after care. Dave, ya need to listen too but mostly to make sure your partner is doin’ it right. And for circumstances where it flips.

“Durin’ the scene, there is a high chance of the sub going into subspace. This is where they are totally trusting their dom and totally immersed into the scene. It’s harder to make decisions here because of pleasure and the need to please their dom. In this state of mind, it is especially important for the dom to provide for the welfare of the sub. For example, you’ve probably noticed how dopey Dave gets after a scene. He’s like a silly puppy or something.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true, Dave,” Dirk admits. “You get really into that shit. It’s freaked me out a bit.”

“The dom needs to take care of the sub and gently bring them back out, usually with a lot of praise, comfort, and care. Having water, a blanket, and chocolate are all pretty good. This is the aftercare. This is especially important after bondage scenes and masochistic scenes. The dom has to check to make sure their sub isn’t injured and doesn’t need medical attention. It also reaffirms the trust between the two.

“If this doesn’t happen then one, it’s abuse. Two, it’s really hard on the sub and will break that trust. They might think that something is wrong with themselves instead of realizing they just have an asshole for a dom. If ya see someone fuckin’ up, call them out on it. And it’s not just about the fuzzy good feelings of trust between the two, that’s an important bit, there is also a physiological reaction going on.”

“Oooh, Bro used a big word,” Dave teases.

“Shut the fuck up brat. I know words.”

“It’s called a vocabulary, Bro,” Dirk helps.

“I’ma chuck y’all off the roof. Anyways, sub drop can happen even with an attentive dom. It’s where the body reacts to the drop of endorphins in the body after the scene ends. Ya can get so hyped up in the scene that afterwards just doesn’t feel so fuckin’ fantastic as you’re gonna be sore, tired, and feeling grimy because sex is messy. So the sub is gonna crash like after a sugar high or like a hangover. It’s up to the dom to catch them. Haven’t seen much of that from Dave but we haven’t gone too heavy and I don’t know about ya yet, Dirk. But if ya handle aftercare correctly, there is a low chance of it getting too outta hand and working itself up to depression. Yeah, it’s that serious.

“Ya also gotta watch the dom too because they’ll need aftercare too. Some of the scenes can be just as intense for them as it is for a sub especially if they are steppin’ outta their comfort zone. Like Dirk helping out with Dave’s pain kink even though he’s not a sadist. It probably won’t be as bad as the sub’s subspace and will most likely be taken care of in the post sex cuddles. Just be aware of it.

“If ya and your partner ain’t passed out or somethin’ ya can use cuddles to talk about the scene, what ya liked, what ya didn’t, where ya can go farther or next. It’s good to get that feedback from both sides. Find happy mediums. Happy mediums make for the best fun. And sex should be fun. For all of these rules and shit, sex should still be fun, not a chore. If it feels like that, somethin’ needs to change. Sex should be three things; safe, consensual, and fun,” he concludes and goes back to drinking his beer. The twins let it all soak in a long while.

“So what if,” Dave starts.

“So what if I get Dave pregnant?” Dirk cuts in.

Bro just levels him a stare. “Then you’re raisin’ that baby and tellin’ Mama what ya did.”

“Shut up, Dirk. You can’t get guys pregnant.”

“Dave, shut up. You can too, but that’s a discussion for another day.” He waves his beer at it. “What’s your real question?”

“What if Di- the dom freaks out in the middle of things and leaves the sub there?”

“Well, that’s definitely a bad scenario. If the sub isn’t gagged then they gotta talk their dom down and get undone if they are tied up. Otherwise, ya just stop the scene and go straight to aftercare. Treat it like a safeword even if they didn’t use one. If ya are gagged and they leave, well, you’re fucked. That’s why ya work on quick releases and back up plans and ya work to be trusting with your dom. Shit happens. The key thing is to try to keep from getting either the dom or the sub to a freak out point.”

“Oh, okay.”

"Well I think this would have been a really important conversation," Dirk says as he chucks the empty soda can across the room. He carefully doesn’t cheer when it goes into the bag.

"Woulda?" Bro twitches an eyebrow up at that.

"If you had stopped trying to keep up the accent every other sentence with a random ‘ya’ or tip of your cowboy hat then maybe it would have been serious." Bro rolls his eyes, glad that Dirk’s just teasing him.

Dave turns in his seat to face Bro and brings up a hand to pat Bro’s cheek. "It's not like it's a secret, you know. That you don't actually have that accent...we all know you're from New York, Bro."

He quickly wraps his arms around the boys’ necks and pins them against himself with a little beer slopping out of the bottle onto Dave. “Ya know, I think it’s ‘bout time for some hands on learnin’ where I make both of ya my bitches.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
